1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, method, and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, method, and a program in which an image recognition function is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of identifying a person has been and is being developed. For example, such a technique has been proposed that, in order to manage coming to and going out from a particular place, an image of a person who tries to come into the place is picked up and it is decided whether or not the images coincides with one of images registered in advance. Then if a coincident image is found, the person is permitted to come into and go out from the place.
Meanwhile, it has become possible for a user to pick up, edit, and enjoy still pictures or moving pictures readily. Consequently, also opportunities in which a user handles a great number of still pictures or long-time moving pictures are increasing. On the ground of such a situation as just described, it has been proposed to apply meta data to still pictures or moving pictures and use the meta data to perform a search so that a user can search out a desired still picture or moving picture readily. An apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-39354.
In order to apply such meta data as mentioned above, also it has been proposed to detect or recognize a material body or an operation of a type designated in advance by a user from within an image or images. An apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-145416.